


You Look Like My Next Mistake

by There_Once_Was_A_Girl



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Once_Was_A_Girl/pseuds/There_Once_Was_A_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Oluransi knows that flirting with the hot guy at the gym is a mistake... He just doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like My Next Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ridiculous one shot that I had to write. It was inspired by true events. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I don't own anything Check Please. 
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift's Blank Space

Justin is sitting on the padded floor of the campus gym when he first sees the guy. He was tall, blond, and has the most beautiful blue eyes Justin had ever seen. He is also ridiculously ripped. He’s lifting, no shirt, and Justin thinks he may faint. Justin has been watching too long, eyes focusing on the guy as he starts his core workout. In his defense he always ends up staring absently at something… It just usually isn’t a gorgeous dude. A gorgeous dude who is now walking over to him. 

He takes a place on the floor next to Justin without a word, but Justin knows he noticed the staring. He refuses to say something first, he’s just here to get his workout in and then he’s going home. He’s not here to flirt with ridiculously gorgeous boys. Justin had just gone through a breakup, he had told himself he was going to focus on his life, not boys. 

“You’re working hard.” Gorgeous dude comments at last. 

“You aren’t.” Justin shoots back easily smirking… Well... it didn’t hurt to just /talk/ to the gorgeous boy.

“I don’t usually do a lot of core. I’m not sure exactly what to do.” The guy answers with a smile. This may or may not be true, the dude has abs, but then again he has no body fat either so his muscles are going to show no matter what. 

“Well, you can do my workout with me… or you can try.” Justin offers. He’s still trying to figure out if this guy is flirting with him. 

“Is that a challenge?” The guy asks, a grin spreading across his face. Oh yeah, definitely flirting. Justin grins back. A little bit of flirting never hurt anyone, it didn’t mean anything after all...

“Definitely.” He agrees. 

“You’re on.” the guy tells him. “I’m Adam, by the way.” he adds. 

“Justin. Now, let’s see if you can keep up with me.” 

As it turns out, Adam cannot keep up with him as far as core workouts go. 

“Are those abs just for show then?” Justin teases as Adam lies back on the floor in exhaustion. 

“Yes. You noticed them, see they work.” Adam answers, dragging himself back into a sitting position. “But damn your abs have to be ridiculous.” Adam’s voice is unmistakably suggestive. Justin can’t help laughing.

“They are.” he agrees. 

“Tease.” Adam sighs, still grinning. Justin smiles back at him as he tosses his phone over. 

“Give me your number.” He instructs.

“Is that a command?” Adam laughs, he’s already plugging his contact info into Justin’s phone.

“An entirely optional one.” Justin assures. He knows that this is probably a bad idea, but he doesn’t care. He feels good today. For the first time in a long time Justin feels strong and in control and on top of the world. He ignores his resolutions. When Adam slides his phone back over to him Justin sends him a text with his name. 

They talk for a while, flirting, sitting there on the floor. Ransom cannot believe how cool this dude is. They get along like, instantly. It’s actually fantastic. He actually regrets it when they both go their separate ways within the gym so they can finish their respective workouts. Still he’s not letting a boy get in the way of his routine. His workouts are one of the only things that keep him sane these days between stress over classes, his research in the lab, and everything else. So Justin finishes his workout like he would any other day, but he can’t help giving the gym a last glance as he’s starting to head out. He spots Adam standing off to the side of the machines, a towel hanging loosely around his neck.

Justin doesn’t think before he starts walking. He strides purposefully straight up to Adam, who only notices him when he’s a few feet away. Justin grabs the towel and leans up to kiss Adam. There’s half a second where the taller boy doesn’t respond before he kisses back. Justin barely gives him time to register it before breaking away. He grins at Adam’s stunned face. Then he walks away without another word, leaving the guy standing there in shock. 

Justin knows he’ll text Adam later. He knows he’ll ask him out. He knows this is probably a mistake. Justin knows it. He doesn’t care. It’s a mistake he definitely wants to make. 

Besides… he ponders thinking of Adam’s smile and bright eyes… It might not be a mistake. And he’ll never know until he makes it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to write this based on something my sister actually did because she has no chill. She was working out and challenged this guy to do her core workout with her, he tried and failed. They talked and exchanged numbers. At the end of the interaction she grabbed his towel, kissed him and walked away. She does not lack confidence. Anyway I told her I needed to make that story into a fic, so I did.


End file.
